Uma Canção de Ninar
by G.Granja
Summary: -Ora, vamos, filha. Você precisa dormir – ela fez um biquinho com sua boca cor-de-rosa – Certo, acho que seu pai é mesmo melhor nisso do que eu. Mas não diga pra ele, ok? - Pós-BD. Primeiros dias de Renesmee. Não completamente fiel ao livro.
1. A Guerra do Banho

Capítulo 1. A Guerra do Banho

- Tem certeza?? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha para Jacob, esperando que ele desistisse da proposta que me havia feito.

- Bella, por acaso você acha que eu nunca fiz isso antes? – sua voz estava entre zangada e debochada – Enquanto você estava sendo... ahn... transformada em sanguessuga... – ele pareceu momentaneamente desconfortável, juntando as sobrancelhas escuras em uma única linha – fui eu quem ajudou Esme nisso.

- Hum... – eu considerei, imaginando que talvez fosse perigoso.

- Vamos, querida – Esme colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto – Jacob sabe como fazer isso. Eu mesma ensinei a ele.

Mas nenhum desses argumentos me deixava tranqüila o suficiente. Eu olhei apreensiva para o berço branco perto da janela do quarto de Edward. Como se o móvel fosse um ímã, eu me aproximei dele, me curvando para dar uma olhada em seu interior.

E lá estava ela. Linda. Com a respiração baixinha e o coração batendo tranqüilo como o de um passarinho, Renesmee dormia a sono solto. Ela se mexeu um pouquinho, passando uma mãozinha sobre o rosto, para tirar um cachinho bronze que lhe caia na testa. Eu estendi minha mão para fazer isso por ela, mas meu movimento a despertou. Ela abriu os grandes olhos marrons para mim, e sua boquinha cor-de-rosa se curvou em um sorriso.

- Oi, meu amor – eu sorri de volta, estendendo meus braços para pegá-la. – Como você dormiu? Teve sonhos bonitos?

Apesar de ser um bebê de dez dias de idade, Renesmee era toda durinha, já conseguia sustentar suas costas e o pescoço, além de seus movimentos terem uma coordenação motora absurda. Mas, claro, minha filha não era um bebê comum.

Ao som da minha voz, ela deu pequenos gritinhos de satisfação e colocou a mãozinha rechonchuda sobre meus lábios. Então eu vi o jardim de nossa casa, as cores da grama e das flores estavam mais vibrantes e Renesmee se via no colo de Jacob, dando altas gargalhadas enquanto ele a girava no ar.

- Então sonhou com Jake, hein – eu ri, percebendo que ele inflava o peito e chegava mais perto de nós – E nada de sonhar com a mamãe e com o papai?

Ela me deu um sorriso sem-vergonha e me envolveu com os bracinhos, escondendo o rostinho rosado na curva entre meu pescoço e meu ombro. Então ela se voltou para mim de súbito e me tocou, me mostrando sua lembrança – já embaçada pelo sono – de Edward a colocando para dormir.

- Papai foi caçar com tio Emmett e tia Rose, amor. Ele volta amanhã, certo? Ele não vai demorar – ela me fez um biquinho e juntou suas quase invisíveis sobrancelhas, preocupada por um momento.

Então ela viu Jake por cima do meu ombro e, a partir de então, eu sabia que tinha perdido a guerra do banho. Sim, porque toda a minha apreensão era sobre Jacob dar banho em Renesmee. Suas mãos eram muito grandes, ele tão era desajeitado... poderia deixar cair shampoo nos olhinhos dela! Pior, poderia deixa-la cair!

Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, porque Renesmee soltava exclamações incompreensíveis para Jake, se empinando no meu colo para alcançá-lo.

- Posso? – ele abria um sorrisão, seus olhos brilhando de expectativa, para minha filha, esticando os braços para pegá-la.

- É claro que você pode, Jake – eu revirei meus olhos e a entreguei para ele – Mas sob supervisão.

- Ah, claro! Como se já não houvesse sanguessugas o suficiente para ver se eu não devoro essa coisa linda – ele girou os olhos e jogou Renesmee no ar, recebendo gargalhadas de volta.

Eu me encaminhei para a banheira rosa choque – obra de Alice – que estava sobre a cama que fora de Edward. Como precisava caçar, e tendo medo de nos deixar sozinhas, Edward achara melhor que nós duas ficássemos com Esme na casa dos Cullen.

- Eca! – ouvi Jake exclamar, me tirando de meus devaneios.

- O que foi?? – alarmada, em meio segundo eu estava ao lado de Jake, os braços estendidos para tirar Renesmee do colo dele.

- Deus do céu, Bells! – ele pulou com a minha aparição súbita – Você quer me matar do coração, mulher? Não é nada! É que a monstrinha fez um lindo trabalho nessas fraldas! – ele enrugou o nariz para Renesmee, que também enrugou seu narizinho minúsculo, dando um sorriso sem-vergonha.

- Oh, não me assuste assim de novo, Jacob! – eu dei um tapinha na nuca dele, fazendo várias mechas do cabelo escuro e grosso voarem – Eu já ia sair correndo com ela para Edward!

- Não sei pra que correr pra ele... – Jake fechou a cara – Eu a conheço tão bem quanto todo mundo. Também ajudei a cuidar dela nesses dias...! – ele parecia meio indignado.

- Eu correria até Edward porque ele saberia se houvesse alguma coisa errada com ela! – eu tirei Renesmee dos braços dele e a deitei na beira da cama – Ele tem dois diplomas de medicina, lembra?

- Diploma de medicina... Grande coisa! – ele fungou – O que vale é a experiência!

- E você por acaso tem experiência com bebês, Jake? – eu ri, tirando a blusinha e a saia de pregas de Renesmee – obra de Alice também.

- Claro que tenho! – ele disse, falsamente ultrajado – Antes da monstrinha chegar, eu ajudava Quil a cuidar da Claire! – ele esperou que eu tirasse as fraldas sujas de Resnesmee para coloca-la na banheira. Já dentro da água, Renesmee agitou as perninhas e jogou espuma em Jake com as mãozinhas.

- Sei... e foi assim que ela encontrou uma tesoura e cortou metade da franja fora, certo? – eu ri – Grande senso de responsabilidade, vocês dois...

- Ah, nem vem que não foi minha culpa! – ele se encolheu quando mais espuma voou pelo quarto. – Quil é que é uma anta quadrada!

Eu me sentei na cama, ao lado da banheira de Renesmee, e os observei por um momento. Jake havia se ajoelhado no chão para alcançar melhor a banheira. Rindo, ele tentou tirar a cabeça de Renesmee de dentro da água, já que minha filha insistia em mergulhar ao invés de deixar que ele passasse shampoo em seus cabelos. Era tão bom tê-lo de novo em nossas vidas. Melhor ainda era ver como ele amava sinceramente minha filha, como se divertiam juntos...

Nesse momento, Renesmee tirou sua cabeça de dentro da água e se esticou para morder o antebraço dele.

- Ei, monstrinha! Assim também não! – ele riu e a afastou.

- Não chame a minha filha de monstrinha, seu boboca! – eu fechei a cara para ele –Está com fome, não é, amor? Mamãe já volta – falando com Renesmee, eu me levantei e caminhei para a porta – E Jake, eu estou de olho em você – apontei o dedo para ele.

- Ah, relaxa, vai! – ele se irritou – Já fiz isso um milhão de vezes, Bella!

- Humpf! – eu desci correndo as escadas, sempre atenta aos sons que vinham do quarto. Na maioria, era água caindo. Renesmee devia estar encharcando tudo.


	2. Round Two: Renesmee vence

_- Humpf! – eu desci correndo as escadas, sempre atenta aos sons que vinham do quarto. Na maioria, era água caindo. Renesmee devia estar encharcando tudo._

_________________________________________________________________________

- Tudo bem lá em cima? – Jasper estava sentado na bancada da cozinha. Atrás dele, eu podia ver o corpo pequenininho de Alice sumir dentro da geladeira.

Eu já tinha percebido que ele estava atento ao clima do quarto, ainda esperando que eu enlouquecesse e destruísse tudo pelo caminho. Ele só não correra para lá quando eu assustei Jake com minha preocupação porque Alice o impedira. Claro, ela sabia que eu nunca machucaria minha menina.

- Acho que sim, Jazz.

- A menos que Renesmee mate Jacob afogado – ele riu.

- Saindo um O negativo geladinho – Alice fechou a porta da geladeira e arremessou a mamadeira de Renesmee para mim. É claro que ela sabia o que eu tinha vindo fazer aqui.

- Obrigada, meu bem – eu me aproximei e dei um beijinho no rosto de fada de Alice. – Alguma notícia de Edward?

- Hum... Ele e Rosalie ainda terão que assistir quando Emmett quiser brincar de montar um urso negro – ela revirou os olhos – Acho que ainda vai levar um tempinho até que eles voltem. Mas não se preocupe, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem – ela me deu um sorrisinho.

- Alice, vou precisar de você e de Jasper esta tarde – Esme entrou na cozinha carregando longos rolos de papel. – Já planejei quase tudo, mas preciso de ajuda com a pintura e para escolher os móveis.

- Vai reformar outro cômodo, Esme? – eu perguntei.

- Oh, não, querida. Vamos apenas decorar o quarto de Renesmee, na casa de vocês. – os olhos dourados de Esme brilhavam – Não podemos deixar que nossa princesa durma num quarto sem pintura e sem mobília, certo? Eu pensei em tons de lilás e roxo e um tema suave como... -

- Mãe! – Alice correu horrorizada para Esme, tapando sua linda boca – Não conte a ela agora!! É surpresa! – Jasper riu pelo nariz ao ouvir o tom desesperado de Alice.

- Ok, Ok! Eu não preciso saber agora! – eu vi Alice se virar para mim com os olhinhos arregalados.

- Oh, Bella! – ela correu para mim, me abraçando e me levantando pela cintura. Eu me assustei um pouco que alguém tão pequeno pudesse me levantar daquele jeito, mas então lembrei de que a linda e delicada Alice era uma vampira, assim como todos nós. Só consegui dar risada do seu exagero – Você é maravilhosa! Jura que não vai espiar! Nem perguntar para Edward! Olha lá, hein!! – ela falava freneticamente.

- Certo, Alice! – Esme interrompeu – Tenha calma, querida. Bella não saberá até que o quarto esteja pronto, sim? E Jasper, querido, poderia pegar as latas de tinta na garagem? Precisamos começar logo! – ela bateu as mãos.

Jasper assentiu, mas se virou para Esme.

- Será que não seria melhor que eu ficasse... só por precaução... – ele olhou de soslaio para mim.

- Já chega disso, Jasper! – Alice aumentou o tom de voz – Bella não vai fazer nada! Eu saberia se fosse! Então pare de ser tão chato!

Ele piscou os olhos duas vezes para ela, desconfortável.

- Desculpe – ele me olhou.

- Sem problema, Jazz – eu fiquei com um pouco de pena dele – Além do mais, vocês estarão logo ali. E eu estou bem. Eu nunca machucaria meu bebê.

Ele balançou a cabeça e voou para a garagem, enquanto Esme e Alice se despediam de mim e se encaminhavam para a porta da frente – essa última saltitando e cantarolando. Eu ri comigo mesma. Alice era uma doidinha.

Então ouvi Jake exclamar alguma coisa lá em cima e Renesmee rir alto.

Chegando ao quarto, tive a bela imagem de meu amigo molhado até os ossos, segurando Renesmee meio enrolada em sua toalha. O carpete dourado estava completamente encharcado, a banheira virada no chão.

- Muito bonito, hein! – eu falei da porta, colocando a mamadeira em cima de uma cômoda.

- É tudo culpa dela! – Jake olhou assustado para mim, me estendendo Renesmee.

Ela se inclinou para trás divertida e colocou a mãozinha no nariz dele, lhe mostrando algo.

- Não, Ness. É claro que não podemos fazer guerra de água de novo! – ele a colocou sentada na cama e começou a enxugá-la.

- Ora, Jacob, seja homem! Como pode culpar meu bebê por isso? – eu me aproximei, tentando não rir. Dei um beijinho estalado na bochecha rosa de minha filha e peguei uma troca de roupa no armário do closet de Edward.

- Desculpa, Bella. Essa monstrinha que se mexe demais.

- É claro que ela se mexe demais! Ela é um bebê! – eu lhe estendi a fralda e as roupinhas.

- Ah, não, faça isso você – ele balançou a cabeça – Essas coisas têm botões demais!

Eu comecei a vestir Renesmee com um vestidinho amarelo e branco, e tentei colocar as sandálias, ao que ela se recusou veementemente.

- Que foi, filha? Por que não quer as sandálias?

Ela fechou sua linda carinha e me mostrou seus pezinhos tocando a grama do jardim. Eu concordei.

Enquanto isso, Jake tirava a banheira do chão e encarava a mancha de água que tinha ficado no carpete. Por fim, ele deu de ombros e decidiu que não havia como enxugar aquilo, a não ser deixando secar. Então, percebi que ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou atento para a janela.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada. É só a chata da Leah lá fora, esperando pra gente dar uma olhada em Sue. Ela fica preocupada quando não vê a mãe por muito tempo. Vou ter que ir.

- Bom, se cuida, hein – eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Pode deixar, Bells – então ele se virou para Renesmee – E você, coisa linda, ganhou dessa vez, mas vai ter volta, hein! – ele se inclinou para assoprar a barriga dela, fazendo cócegas. Mas minha filha foi mais esperta, e agarrou o cabelo preto de Jake nas mãozinhas - Ai, Nessie... solta! Solta!

- Renesmee... comporte-se, amor – eu tirei as mãos dela de Jake, ao que ela me deu um sorriso se sentou na cama.

- Até mais, gente – Jake se inclinou na janela e pulou, correndo para as árvores em seguida.

_N/A: Segundo capítulo, pessoal! Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando de ler tanto quanto eu estou adorando escrever essa fic! Às vezes, eu começo a rir comigo mesma sobre as coisas que Renesmee quer fazer na minha mente. Sim, porque ela – e todos os Cullen e Jake – acabou criando vida própria, tirou meu sono e me obrigou a escrever por madrugadas._

_Bem, o que acharam? Eu queria pedir que deixem reviews – não pra inflar o meu ego, mas pra que eu saiba como a fic está, se está caminhando de um jeito legal, se não... e isso é pra galera que adicionou a fic como Favorita, mas não deixou recado! Humpf!_

_Às meninas lindas que deixaram reviews, eu só posso agradecer. __**Vick**__: sim, mais momentos fofos virão. __**Kagome**__: aí está o segundo capítulo. Mais coisas de bebê pra Bella fazer com a Ness. __**Teyas**__: Lindo, né? Também adoro! Ah, e Bella entra no modo super forte nos próximos capítulos! _

_Beijão a todos!!_

_Gabi_


	3. Ataque

_Capítulo 3. Ataque_

- Agora somos eu e você, meu bem – eu coloquei Renesmee sobre minhas pernas – O que você quer fazer?

Ela se virou em meu colo e apontou para a mamadeira em cima da cômoda.

- Oh, minha linda, desculpe. Com toda essa bagunça que o Jake boboca arrumou – ela riu à menção de Jake – eu esqueci que você estava com fome.

Eu a deitei na cama e voei até a mamadeira, voltando em meio segundo. Ela a colocou na boca com vontade e suspirou, observando as ondas que o tecido do dossel da cama fazia. Eu me deitei a seu lado e comecei a acariciar seus cachinhos. Então ela me olhou e tocou meu rosto. Novamente, vi a grama do jardim.

- Certo, assim que você terminar seu lanche, nós iremos lá para fora.

Ela me olhou satisfeita e continuou a mamar enquanto fazia círculos com os dedinhos em meu rosto. Eu ia vendo em minha mente imagens leves e sem muita definição, como se ela apenas pensasse nelas momentaneamente. O rosto de Edward, o de Carlisle, o de Rosalie...

Então ela terminou e me entregou a mamadeira, se sentando sozinha. Eu a peguei em meus braços e desci as escadas, me dirigindo à porta dos fundos.

Foi somente quando alcançamos o jardim que eu percebi que havia sol. Era setembro e logo começaria a esfriar, mas eu e Renesmee ainda poderíamos aproveitar um pouco de luminosidade e de calor. Mesmo depois de me tornar uma vampira, eu ainda gostava de sol. Ainda apreciava a sensação gostosa de calor na minha pele dura e fria.

Chegando ao gramado, eu tirei minhas sapatilhas com os pés e me sentei no chão, perto do canteiro de rosas de Esme, colocando Renesmee sentada sobre minhas pernas cruzadas. Ela observou a pele que brilhava em meu joelho por um instante, mas uma revoada de borboletas cor de laranja chamou sua atenção.

Ela se contorceu para mim e mostrou a si mesma pegando uma borboleta.

- Claro que você pode ir até lá – eu sussurrei – Mas bem devagarzinho, senão elas se assustam e vão embora.

Então Renesmee desceu do meu colo e se pôs a engatinhar até a moita de flores. Às vezes ela parava, sentava no chão e olhava para mim. Eu sorria, encorajando-a. Então ela continuava, indo um pouquinho rápido demais, até que chegou às flores. Uma rosa vermelha estava mais baixa que as outras; nela, uma borboleta laranja com pintas pretas pegava néctar pacientemente.

Renesmee me deu uma última olhada e estendeu a mãozinha para a borboleta. Errou por pouco. Todas as borboletas esvoaçaram de uma vez, mas apenas uma, meio tonta ainda, acabou por pousar exatamente no narizinho de minha filha. Ela arregalou os olhos e tentou pegar o bichinho novamente, mas também não conseguiu. Assim como as outras, a borboleta saiu voando.

Eu bati palmas enquanto ela engatinhava de volta para mim. Com expectativa, ela se esticou e pulou suavemente no meu colo. Então, tocou meu rosto e me mostrou exatamente o que eu acabara de vê-la fazer.

- É claro que eu vi você! Quase pegou ela! Eu estava torcendo! – eu ri e a abracei – Minha pequena caçadora... meu pequeno amor... – eu beijei sua cabeça, sentindo o cheiro delicioso que minha filha tinha. Me lembrava um pouco o cheiro de Edward. Aliás, muito dela me lembrava Edward.

_________________________________________________________________________

Ficamos brincando no jardim até de tardezinha. Renesmee ainda tentou caçar alguns grilos, além de se arriscar a ficar em pé. Na maioria das vezes, ela se levantava com meu apoio e tentava dar a volta em mim, que ainda estava sentada na grama. Em uma das "voltas à mamãe", ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, machucando a mãozinha em um graveto.

Não foi propriamente um machucado, ela apenas ralou a lateral da mão, mas foi o suficiente para que eu soubesse que sentiria o cheiro de sangue. Imediatamente, e por instinto, eu parei de respirar. Ela analisou sua mão com atenção e depois a estendeu para mim, fazendo um biquinho de desagrado com os olhinhos meio marejados.

Eu cogitei a idéia de sair correndo dali. O mais rápido e longe possível, antes que qualquer cheiro chegasse às minhas narinas... Mas então parei. Deus! Minha filha estava machucada e eu simplesmente pensava em fugir dela! Pior, pensava em deixa-la sozinha!

Eu me concentrei. Havia caçado com Alice no dia anterior, estava com minha sede controlada. E, mais do que isso, eu era capaz de controlar meu emocional.

Então, soltei a respiração. Minha garganta não ardeu tanto quanto eu imaginei que arderia. Era apenas um pequeno desconforto, chato e controlado, no fundo de minha percepção.

Rapidamente, eu peguei Renesmee no colo e corri com ela para a cozinha, colocando-a sentada na pia. Abri a torneira e coloquei sua mãozinha embaixo da água corrente, vendo os pontinhos onde minara sangue desaparecerem. Ela reclamou, me mostrando uma imagem de sua mão boa, antes de qualquer queda.

- Não dá pra ficar daquele jeito agora, amor – eu lamentei, desejando que Edward estivesse aqui – Mamãe não pode fazer nada. Vamos ter que esperar um pouquinho pra sarar, ta?

Ela soltou um lamento e se agarrou ao meu pescoço, contornando minha cintura com as perninhas. Dessa forma, subi correndo com ela até o quarto de Esme e Carlisle, procurando pela maleta que ele deixava em casa. Era o único lugar plausível de encontrar um band-aid nessa casa. E encontrei. Melhor ainda: um com uma estampa de florzinhas, o que divertiu Renesmee. Fez com que ela se esquecesse da dor.

Acho que já estava bom de emoções por hoje. Ela devia estar cansada. Desci até a cozinha para lhe dar mais uma mamadeira. Então troquei seu vestidinho sujo de terra e grama por um macacão de flanela quentinho e confortável.

- Hora de dormir, amor – ela me fez uma careta enquanto eu terminava de troca-la – Não quer dormir, é?

Ela me mostrou Esme, Alice e Jasper.

- Eu também acho estranho que não tenham voltado ainda. Bem, sua tia deve ter achado um shopping 24 horas para comprar as coisas do seu quarto – eu ri, aconchegando-a em meus braços. Ela se debateu um pouco, se negando a dormir.

- Ora, vamos, filha. Você precisa dormir – ela fez um biquinho com sua boca cor-de-rosa – Certo, acho que seu pai é mesmo melhor nisso do que eu. Mas não diga pra ele, ok? – eu caminhei com ela até a cama e sentei encostada na cabeceira, colocando Renesmee sobre minhas pernas, as costas de encontro à minha barriga.

- Então... se não vai dormir, o que quer fazer?

Ela soltou um resmungo, endireitando-se. Parecia irritada com algo. Eu a trouxe mais para perto, aconchegando-a.

- Ah, já sei! – seu rostinho se suavizou e ela me olhou atenta – Vou contar uma história para você – eu falei com suspense na voz. – Era uma vez uma menina muito estabanada – Renesmee me mostrou o desenho de uma princesa de um livro que Rose lera para ela – Não, ela não era uma princesa, amor. Era só uma menina normal, de cabelos e olhos castanhos e normais...

Dessa vez, ela mostrou a mim, do jeito que ela me vira quando nascera. Humana, de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Minha filha era muito esperta mesmo.

- Sim, amor, era eu. Mas a senhorita vai me deixar continuar a história ou não?

Ela me olhou irritada por um instante, muito parecida com Edward quando ficava zangado, mas depois juntou as duas mãozinhas sobre a barriga e esperou.

Eu sorri e continuei, não deixando de detalhar o quanto o moço do carro prateado era bonito e misterioso – novamente, ela adivinhou que era Edward – e o quanto a menina ficara apaixonada por ele logo de cara. Quando eu estava chegando no dia em que Edward me disse que "tinha 17 anos havia um tempo", percebi que Renesmee já ressonava baixinho, enroladinha em si mesma como uma bola, meio do jeito que eu costumava dormir quando era humana.

Eu a peguei no colo e a coloquei em seu berço. Me certifiquei de que ela estava bem aquecida e de que a janela estava bem fechada e me dirigi ao closet, apagando a luz do quarto no caminho.

Fechei a porta com cuidado, para não despertar Renesmee, e me virei para o grande espelho no fim do corredor de armários. Ainda era estranho me ver como eu era agora. Meu cabelo estava mais brilhante do que nunca estivera enquanto era humana. As manchas e pequenas cicatrizes do rosto tinham desaparecido por completo. Os olhos ainda estavam escuros, mas Edward tinha dito que logo ficariam claros como os dele.

Eu amarrei o cabelo em um rabo e abri uma porta, escolhendo uma muda de roupa. A brincadeira com Renesmee tinha sujado bastante minha bermuda e minha blusa. Peguei uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca e tirei minha bermuda. Foi então que meus instintos me alarmaram: senti um cheiro diferente no ar. Parecia terra e musgo, misturado a algo que eu já conhecia. Mas, definitivamente, era um vampiro. E estava no quarto.

Eu não pensei em nada. Nem em perder tempo chamando alguém nem em acender a luz. Eu simplesmente sai do closet, pronta para afastar de Renesmee quem quer que estivesse ali. A noite de lua nova não me permitiu ver o rosto do invasor de imediato, mas eu não me preocupei com isso. Eu sabia exatamente onde ele estava: debruçado no berço de minha filha.

Instintivamente, eu me agachei, dobrando os dedos em garras, e um pequeno rosnado saiu do fundo da minha garganta. Inferno, ele tinha percebido, porque se endireitou e se virou para mim. Ainda assim, eu saltei sobre ele e ouvi um som metálico quando caímos os dois no chão. Eu agarrei seu cabelo em ambos os lados da cabeça, pronta para quebrar seu pescoço, quando...

- Bella! Bella! – ouvi uma voz que, apesar da raiva que eu sentia, me parecia familiar – Sou eu! Amor, sou eu!

Então eu congelei e olhei para seu rosto.

- Edward! – eu guinchei.

_________________________________________________________________________

_N/A: Ta-dá!!_

_Pessoas lindas do meu coração!! Aqui está o terceiro capítulo, mais comprido que os outros – opa, me empolguei. Mas acho que as coisas estão caminhando de um jeito legal, né!!_

_Realmente espero que gostem!!_

_Abraços de Jake para a galera tudo-de-bom que deixou reviews: Re Lane Cullen; Bex Cullen; Nand Ransom; Vick Moreira Cullen; Titia-Ro; Teyas e Melzin-chan._

_Obrigada mesmo, gente!!_

_Beijão em todos!! _


	4. Edward em cena

_Capítulo 4. Edward em cena_

- Bem, o que restou dele – sua expressão de susto deu lugar a uma divertida. Ele estava todo sujo de terra e musgo, o que explicava porque não percebi seu cheiro de imediato.

- Oh, Edward! – eu me agarrei a ele – Desculpe, por favor! Me desculpe!!

- Bella... amor... calma... está me esmagando – sua voz estava esganiçada enquanto ele tentava falar entre meus sussurros desesperados.

Eu me lembrei de que ainda era mais forte que ele e me afastei, ainda sentada sobre seu abdômen.

- Eu achei que era um estranho, que ia fazer mal a Renesmee! Desculpe, meu amor! – eu falava freneticamente, tocando seu rosto e seus braços para ter certeza de que ele estava inteiro. Tentei tirar de minha mente os planos que eu estava prestes a executar.

- Tudo bem, calma. Eu estou bem – ele colocou as mãos em meus ombros – É normal que siga seus instintos tão cegamente, sendo uma recém-criada _E_ uma mãe – ele esticou o pescoço para ver se Renesmee havia acordado. Por sorte, ela tinha um sono bem profundo. Então, um sorriso se formou no canto de sua boca – Mas se vai sempre me receber assim, acho que vou ter que pedir a Jazz que treine luta comigo.

Então ele percebeu que eu estava vestindo apenas minha blusa e uma calcinha – Ou você mesma pode me ensinar, Sra. Cullen.

Rapidamente, ele me segurou pela cintura e inverteu a posição, deitando em cima de mim, ainda no carpete. Tudo à minha volta desapareceu. Eu só conseguia sentir a corrente elétrica e deliciosa que a sensação do peso e do cheiro dele me causavam.

- Senti saudade... – eu sussurrei. Era simplesmente perfeito que ele estivesse aqui comigo. Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o observei. As sobrancelhas bem desenhadas, os cílios longos e escuros, o nariz reto, a boca linda... eu nunca cansaria de olhar para o rosto de Edward.

- Eu também – sua voz saiu rouca, enquanto ele delicadamente tirava o elástico do meu cabelo, soltando-o – Foi por isso que voltei antes. Queria ficar com você e Renesmee. Mas depois dessa recepção, não sei se deveria ter feito surpresa – ele riu e descansou o rosto em meu ombro, cheirando meu cabelo.

- Aw, por favor, me perdoe – eu pressionei meu rosto no dele – Mas você não deveria ter chegado assim, sem avisar!

- Certo, eu também tenho culpa – ele beijou minha clavícula – Mas vamos sair daqui, antes que acordemos Renesmee ou que eu agarre você.

Ele beijou meu pescoço e saiu de cima de mim, me içando para cima pelas mãos. Enquanto eu terminava de me vestir, ele voltou a observar Renesmee.

- Ela não está tendo um sono muito bom... – ele juntou as sobrancelhas e abaixou-se para acariciar o rostinho de nossa filha – Está inquieta. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não – eu também me aproximei, vasculhando minha mente em busca de algo diferente – Jake esteve aqui, deixei que ele desse banho nela e depois que ele se foi, fomos brincar no jardim. Ela só deu um pouquinho de trabalho para dormir... – eu me inclinei e toquei sua mãozinha. Ela instintivamente a fechou sobre meu dedo. Era um sonho estranho, que eu nunca a tinha visto ter. Cores explodiam em todo lugar, mas de um jeito desconfortável, e não havia nenhuma imagem definida.

- O que será que pode ser? – eu olhei preocupada para Edward.

- Acho que nada. Somente um primeiro pesadelo – ele puxou o edredom dela mais para cima, cobrindo a barriguinha.

Eu congelei. Minha filha tendo um pesadelo?? Como, se ela era a criança mais feliz que eu já tinha visto? Sempre sorrindo, sempre com imagens lindas na mente! Ela nem deveria ter visto nada que a assustasse para ter um pesadelo!

Eu pensei em ligar para Carlisle e pedir que desse uma olhada nela, mas seria egoísmo tira-lo de seus pacientes do plantão noturno. Então apenas tive vontade de acordá-la, salvá-la do que quer que a fizesse infeliz. Edward percebeu minha expressão e puxou minha mão da de Renesmee antes que eu estendesse meus braços para tirá-la do berço.

- Bella, amor, tenha calma – ele desviou o curso de minhas mãos para sua nuca e me segurou pela cintura – Ela está bem. É normal que tenha sonhos ruins também. Mas já está passando.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, vestígio de meu nervosismo humano, e continuei olhando para Renesmee. Sua expressão parecia ter suavizado.

- Alice chegou – ele me tirou de meus devaneios.

- Olá, meninos! – ela apareceu na porta, sussurrando. Silenciosamente, se aproximou do berço e abaixou-se para roçar seu nariz no de Renesmee.

- Alice, vai acordá-la! – Edward sibilou entre os dentes.

- Claro que não vou! – ela nem olhou para nós, sua expressão se derretendo para minha filha adormecida – Vai mesmo querer discutir _comigo_ sobre o que vai acontecer? – ela mostrou a língua para ele – Aliás, vá trocar essa roupa, Edward. Está todo sujo. Imagine se mamãe ver você assim.

Eu ri da discussão deles e me perguntei porque ele estaria com a camisa e as calças sujas daquele jeito.

- Emmett inventou de tentar me surpreender numa luta – ele adivinhou minha pergunta e se encaminhou para o closet, voltando um minuto depois, limpo e deslumbrante com uma calça preta e uma camisa azul escura com os punhos dobrados sobre o antebraço – Eu tive que jogá-lo no chão e acabei me sujando também.

- Sei, sei – Alice se aproximou de mim e tocou meu cabelo, arrumando-o – Agora por que vocês dois não dão o fora daqui e vão namorar um pouco? – ela piscou para mim – Eu cuido da princesa.

Edward lançou um olhar feroz para ela, sendo magistralmente ignorado. Eu quase podia sentir o calor subir para meu rosto, mas imaginei que era apenas a força do hábito de corar. Por fim, ele se virou para mim e pegou minha mão, me rebocando para o corredor.

- Espere, amor – eu soltei a mão de Edward e me virei para Alice – Se algo acontecer, nos avise, por favor.

- Ah, Bella, pare com essas crises de preocupação! – ela jogou as mãos para o ar, seu tom de irritação perfeitamente tangível mesmo enquanto ela sussurrava – Está parecendo esse bobo do meu irmão – ela indicou Edward com o queixo.

- Ok, cansei de insultos, sua baixinha! – ele riu zombeteiro – Já estamos saindo. Mas estarei atento a qualquer pensamento, certo?

- Sim, senhor! – Alice fingiu continência e se desvencilhou quando Edward tentou desarrumar seus cabelos.

_________________________________________________________________________

_N/A: Olá, amores!!_

_Pronto, aqui está ele! Lindo, e maravilhoso! Pelos menos pra mim ficou, heheheh. Acho que ele demorou mais pra aparecer pq eu tava com medo de não conseguir fazer o Edward direito...Bem, me digam o que acharam dele, sil vous plait, si?_

_Bem, tivemos um pouquinho de Edward com Renesmee, mas isso vai aumentar depois, ok? Não me matem! E no próximo capítulo... tchatchananannn... Edward e Bella, FINALMENTE!_

_Beijos estalados na bochecha de quem deixou review: Shubs Hale, Re Lane Cullen, Titia-Ro, Kate Simon Cullen, Bex Cullen, Vick Moreira Cullen e Teyas. Gente, estão me acostumando mal com as reviews lindas! Sério, vcs estão criando um monstro! Depois não reclamem!_

_Ah, e como eu sou coração mole, mando beijo pra quem adicionou a fic como favotira, mas ainda assim não deixou review. Eu sei quem vcs são, hein...!! Brincadeirinha!!_

_Beijão a todos e aguardem minha volta!!_


	5. Saudade Reprimida

_Capítulo 5. Saudade Reprimida_

Eu juro que tive vontade de me dividir em duas naquele exato momento. Uma parte de mim queria ficar naquele quarto e vigiar o sono de minha filha até que ela acordasse e que eu tivesse certeza absoluta de que não havia nada de errado. A outra insistia em matar a saudade de meu lindo e perfeito marido – deus, a palavra ainda me causava arrepios. Por fim, os olhos penetrantes e pidões de Edward venceram, enquanto ele me puxava escada abaixo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella – ele percebeu que eu ainda hesitava – Alice sabe como cuidar de Renesmee. E a qualquer pensamento diferente, estaremos aqui em um instante – no último degrau, ele envolveu minha cintura com seus braços e me levantou do chão.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo? – eu franzi as sobrancelhas quando percebi que ele me colocava em suas costas.

- Raptando você – ele riu – Como nos velhos tempos, lembra?

A ação dele me deixou um pouco desconfortável. Afinal, eu podia correr tanto quanto ele agora! Não precisava ser carregada como a humana sem equilíbrio e sem reflexos que eu era antes. Mas saber que ele estava me "raptando" me divertiu e, por fim, deixei que ele fizesse o que quisesse. Eu era toda dele, sem restrições.

- Agora, seja uma vítima boazinha e não pense em nada que não seja nós dois.

- Sempre fui uma vítima boazinha – eu rocei meu nariz na orelha dele, entrando no jogo – Você que deveria ter se aproveitado melhor de mim.

- Posso me aproveitar de você por toda a eternidade, se quiser – senti que sua voz falhou e ele estremeceu levemente quando coloquei um dos dedos por dentro de sua camisa. Então ele saiu porta afora – ignorando os gritos de Emmett na sala – e correu comigo para a floresta.

- Aonde vamos? – eu perguntei, reconhecendo levemente as árvores por que passávamos (mais altas e cobertas de musgo do que as que ficavam na orla da floresta) – Não estamos indo muito longe?

- Estou surpreso que ainda não saiba – ele inclinou a cabeça e me olhou pelo canto do olho – E não, não estamos longe de casa – ele fez um bico de irritação, exatamente como Renesmee.

Por fim, as árvores começaram a ficar mais espaçadas, mais distantes umas das outras. Então, a visão da nossa clareira invadiu meus olhos. Ora, é claro que eu não reconhecia o caminho! Só tinha ido até lá enquanto era humana!

Definitivamente, era o lugar mais lindo do mundo. Pequenos e importantes detalhes que meus olhos humanos nunca tinham notado agora eram latentes para mim. Tudo era absurdamente mais colorido do que eu lembrava. Havia gotículas de orvalho em cada folha de grama, a luz das estrelas – não todas que poderiam aparecer, devido ao céu nublado de Forks – refletia nelas. As árvores balançavam levemente com o vento e o cheiro de flores e terra úmida inundava minha percepção.

Eu me virei para voltar para onde Edward estava, mas ele já estava bem de frente para mim, perigosamente perto, os olhos dourados pegando fogo.

- Minha Bella... – ele ofegou e colocou uma mão em minha nuca, embaixo do meu cabelo, me puxando para ele com a outra e pegando meus lábios com os dele.

Era um beijo meio desesperado, de saudade e desejo... e maravilhoso. Certo, só não nos víamos há dois dias. Mas para mim, em minha necessidade louca e impetuosa por Edward, tinha sido como uma eternidade. Eu não sabia se poderia me imaginar sem ele, sem as mãos quentes se multiplicando pelo meu corpo, me colando a ele; sem os beijos sôfregos em meu pescoço; sem a respiração acelerada; sem o cheiro dele se impregnando em mim.

Era como respirar depois de ficar muito tempo embaixo da água. Maravilhoso. Delicioso. Eu podia sentir cada célula do meu corpo tremer e gritar por ele. Seu cheiro, seu toque, seu gosto. Tudo em Edward me inebriava e me deixava alerta ao mesmo tempo, numa confusão que fazia com que eu me perguntasse se não estava ficando louca. Mas, no fim das contas, era simplesmente o nosso tipo absurdo de amor.

Sorri involuntariamente em meio ao beijo. Ele percebeu.

- O que foi? – Edward me olhou, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos. Eu reprimi o sorriso mordendo os lábios.

- Nada... – eu coloquei minhas mãos embaixo da camisa dele, passeando-as por seu abdômen e vendo-o rolar os olhos – É só que você ainda me deixa zonza... muito zonza, aliás... achei que isso passaria depois que eu não fosse mais humana.

- Isso é uma reclamação? – ele me ergueu uma sobrancelha – Posso parar agora mesmo se quiser – ele exibia uma expressão entre o malicioso e o magoado.

- É claro que não! – eu desloquei minhas mãos para seus ombros e me apoiei neles enquanto pulava em seu colo, entrelaçando minhas pernas em sua cintura. Acabei usando força demais, fazendo com que caíssemos os dois no chão macio e perfumado da clareira.

- Opa, desculpa – eu ri, pensando sobre o quanto era absurdo que eu pudesse derrubar Edward no chão.

- Você não existe, Bella! – ele gargalhou comigo, sua voz límpida e deliciosamente descontraída.

- Claro que existo, Edward! – eu me ajeitei sobre o abdômen dele – Ou não está me vendo aqui, sentadinha em cima de você?

- Às vezes eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisso... – ele estendeu as mãos para acariciar minhas costas sob minha blusa. Seu toque era como fogo na minha pele e eu fechei meus olhos com a sensação. Quando os abri, ele me lançava um sorriso torto e pensativo.

- Por quê será que ultimamente você sempre acaba embaixo de mim...? – eu perguntei, me divertindo com o pensamento.

- Talvez porque você seja a pessoa mais forte, mais habilidosa e mais irresistível que eu já tive a felicidade de encontrar no meu caminho? – ele me puxou pelos braços, encostando nossos lábios.

- Habilidosa... irresistível... sei! – eu bufei, rindo nos lábios dele.

- Habilidosa, sim! – ele disse autoritário – E irresistível, mais ainda! – ele rolou comigo e se colocou por cima.

- Ah, é, tinha me esquecido do quanto minha beleza absurdamente normal é irresistível... – eu revirei os olhos.

- Não fale assim, Bella – ele pareceu zangado, mas sua expressão suavizou – Não acredita em mim? Você é a mais linda de toda a história desse mundo para mim! Além disso, também é a pessoa menos normal que já existiu! Casando-se com um vampiro e tendo um bebê com ele... devia estar mesmo morrendo de tédio!

- E vivendo a existência mais feliz que já houve nesse mundo! – eu beijei a curva de seu pescoço enquanto ria do tom dele – Mas vou realmente morrer de tédio se o vampiro com quem me casei não abusar de mim agora mesmo!

- Bella boba... – Edward murmurou rindo, enquanto se abaixava sobre mim e me beijava com vontade.

­­­­­­­­­­­­_________________________________________________________________________

- Nós dois sabemos que isso é absolutamente impossível, mas... – a voz divertida de Edward encheu meus ouvidos depois de ficarmos por muito tempo em silêncio – ...você dormiu?

Estávamos deitados na grama macia de nossa clareira. Era confortável e aconchegante. O vento de antes tinha cessado, levando consigo a maioria das nuvens, e a floresta ao nosso redor dormia em paz sob o céu cheio de estrelas. A luz delas fazia com que nossas peles brilhassem quase imperceptivelmente, o que deixava Edward mais lindo do que nunca. Eu me senti o ser mais sortudo do mundo ali, deitada sobre o homem que eu amava num lugar que era unicamente meu e dele.

Eu levantei a cabeça do peito nu de Edward e o encarei, gargalhando.

- Não, não dormi. Isso é apenas o estado de semiconsciência e dormência em que você me deixa – eu beijei seus lábios macios por um instante, me lembrando de como tinha sido fantástico fazer amor com ele depois da saudade reprimida – Ainda não consigo sentir os dedos dos meus pés.

- Ah, que bom. Porque eu cheguei a pensar que todo o sono que você tinha antes não havia sido suficiente para uma única vida... – ele mexeu em meu cabelo, arrumando cuidadosamente as muitas mechas que deviam estar fora do lugar.

De repente, suas mãos se tornaram duras em meus cabelos e seu corpo ficou tenso. Eu ia perguntar o que ele tinha ouvido, mas o som de um choro irrompeu na noite silenciosa.

Eu me levantei de um salto e encarei Edward, assombrada.

- Renesmee – murmuramos juntos.

___________________________________________________________________

_N/A: Meus amores!_

_E então? O que acharam? Espero que estejam satisfeitos com a dose homeopática de Edward e Bella, hehehehe!_

_Adoro a Bella derrubando ele toda hora! Quem me dera derrubar o Edward no chão por aí!! Hahahaha!! _

_Agradecimentos e beijos: Menega, Teyas, Shubs Hale, Re Lane Cullen, Bex Cullen, Vick Moreira Cullen, Alice DarkNess e brunabeck._

_Meus queridos, muito obrigada pela força imensa! Essa fic não seria nada sem vocês! Beijões!! Digam o que estão achando e aguardem o que a Renesmee vai aprontar no próximo capítulo!!_


	6. Um choro na noite

_Capítulo 6. Um choro na noite_

- Eu sabia... Sabia que algo aconteceria... Sabia que não deveria tê-la deixado! – eu me vesti rapidamente, o desespero subindo por minha garganta enquanto o choro de minha filha ficava mais alto.

- Vamos, Bella – Edward se aproximou de mim, também vestido. Ele pegou minha mão e a apertou, me fazendo perceber que ele se sentia tão apreensivo quanto eu – Vamos voltar para nossa filha.

Corremos pela floresta. Minha velocidade me irritava. Parecia que não era o suficiente para que eu pudesse ter minha menina em meus braços naquele exato momento.

Quando avistei a casa dos Cullen, Renesmee gritava a plenos pulmões. Eu não me dei ao trabalho de abrir a porta da entrada e correr escada acima. Eu simplesmente pulei para a janela do quarto, percebendo que Edward me seguia de perto.

Toda a nossa família estava posicionada ao redor de Alice, que segurava uma Renesmee vermelha e gritante em seus braços. Eu corri até eles, abrindo espaço no círculo, e peguei minha filha dos braços dela.

Antes de mais nada, eu a apalpei, me certificando de que não havia machucados. Olhei sua mãozinha ralada, mas já estava quase cicatrizada. Então tentei fazer com que ela me dissesse o que estava sentindo.

- Filha... – eu a levantei até a altura do meu rosto. Renesmee me lançou um olhar suplicante, lágrimas rolando por suas bochechas rosadas – Olhe para mim, filha. O que você tem? Mostre para mim – eu peguei sua mãozinha e a coloquei em meu rosto. Dor. As explosões de cor que eu vira mais cedo eram maiores, mais intensas e mais dolorosas. Mas ela não conseguia me dizer o que era aquilo.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou a Alice.

- Não sei! – ela parecia desolada e lançava olhares preocupados para mim por cima do ombro de Edward – Ela acordou chorando. Eu imaginei que só tinha se assustado por não ver você e Bella por perto, mas ela não pára...

- Ah, tenham um pouco de calma! – Emmett trovejou – É só um pouquinho de manha, certo, Ness? – ele tirou Renesmee dos meus braços e a jogou no ar, o que sempre a fazia rir.

Mas não fez. Pelo contrário. Renesmee engasgou em meio ao choro e gritou mais alto. Emmett pareceu sem-graça e a trouxe para seus braços enormes, tentando confortá-la. Eu queria arrancar a cabeça dele por fazê-la chorar mais.

- Emmett, não faça isso com ela! Só vai irritá-la mais! – Rose pegou Renesmee e deu um safanão nele.

- Desculpe – ele lançou um olhar envergonhado para mim e Edward – Eu só achei que não era sério de verdade...

- Tudo bem, filho – Esme passou a mão nos cabelos dele – Você não tinha como saber. Mas talvez algo a faça parar... – ela se aproximou de Rose e pegou minha filha, virando-a até que estivesse com a barriguinha apoiada em um de seus braços, embalando-a. Mas Renesmee ainda chorava; não a plenos pulmões, mas chorava.

Edward olhou para Jasper por um instante. Era um olhar preocupado.

- Tente, por favor – ele disse, enquanto envolvia meus ombros com os braços.

- Certo... – Jasper parou de consolar Alice e foi para o lado de Esme, colocando uma das mãos no ombro da mãe e outra nas costas de Renesmee.

Por um momento, o choro diminuiu, se transformando em soluços. Eu estava prestes a correr para abraçá-los por conseguirem, mas não durou muito, porque Renesmee abriu os olhos e voltou a berrar quando me viu.

- Querida, acho melhor devolvê-la a Bella – Carlisle estendeu os braços para Esme – Parece que é a única a quem Renesmee quer.

Ele a pegou, balançando-a levemente, e a entregou a mim.

- Agora, Bella, tente acalmá-la enquanto eu a examino, sim? – ele fez sinal para que Edward trouxesse sua maleta.

- Calma, filha. Fique quietinha. Eu estou aqui... – eu a abraçava e acariciava seus cabelos enquanto Carlisle se aproximava para ouvir seu coração.

- Hum... vamos ver... ossos no lugar – ele examinou as pernas e os braços de Resnesmee, olhou suas minúsculas unhas e colocou uma lanterna em frente aos seus olhos, ao que ela reclamou com um grito de irritação – Pupilas normais, íris castanhas e lindas como sempre... – ele riu com o gritinho, passando os dedos levemente pela garganta e pela nuca dela. Então, Renesmee chorou dolorosamente, esperneando em meu colo.

- Certo, acho que encontrei – ele direcionou a lanterna para o ouvido direito dela, parecendo aliviado quando se endireitou e olhou para mim.

- O que é, Carlisle? – perguntei enquanto Edward pousava a mão nos cabelos de Renesmee. Olhei com medo para o rosto dele. Havia mais tranqüilidade do que preocupação em sua expressão. Claro, ele já tinha visto o que seu pai estava pensando – Vamos precisar interná-la?

- Oh, não! Claro que não – Carlisle riu, o que me deixou nervosa – O que nossa princesa tem é...

- ... apenas uma infecção de ouvido – Edward completou a frase, soltando o ar pela boca e beijando meu cabelo. Ele colocou seus dedos sobre a testa de Renesmee – E sem febre. Isso é um bom sinal, Bella.

- Bem, nada que antibióticos não resolvam – Carlisle continuou.

Eu suspirei de alívio, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Edward enquanto ele abraçava a nós duas. Renesmee ainda chorava, agarrada a meu pescoço. As imagens do que ela sentia continuavam percorrendo minha mente, o que também me causava dor. Mas pelo menos sabíamos o que era e como fazer parar.

- O que pode ter causado isso, pai? – Alice se aproximou de nós e acariciou a bochecha de Renesmee – Ela não ficaria doente sem razão alguma, certo?

Carlisle abriu a boca para responder, mas sua atenção – e de todos nós – se voltou para a porta do quarto. Jacob estava ali, ofegante, os olhos preocupados.

- O que houve com ela? – ele cruzou o quarto em poucas passadas e tirou Renesmee do meu colo – Eu a ouvi chorando e corri o mais rápido que pude. Mas isso é estranho, porque ela nunca chora, certo?

Eu tive vontade de chutá-lo por tirar minha filha de mim tão abruptamente. Ele a deitou em seus braços e começou a balança-la pelo quarto. Era como se nenhum de nós estivesse ali, como se ela fosse absolutamente dele. Um rosnado involuntário saiu da minha garganta.

- É bem provável que seu ouvido não tenha sido enxugado direito, o que permitiu um acumulo de água e, assim, uma inflamação – Carlisle continuou – Vou dar o remédio a ela e em um ou dois dias isso terá passado. Mas ela ainda continuará irritadiça enquanto o remédio não fizer efeito...

Eu não ouvia mais o que Carlisle dizia. Minha atenção estava nas costas de Jacob. A culpa era dele. Eu tinha vontade de matá-lo. Melhor, eu o mataria.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou e eu percebi Jasper se mover em minha direção.

- A culpa é sua, Jacob Black! – eu praticamente gritei, me aproximando dele.

- Minha? – ele se virou para mim com Renesmee ainda chorando – Do que você está falando, sua doida?

- _Você _deu banho nela! – eu cutuquei seu peito, fazendo com que ele desse um passo para trás – _Você_ não enxugou minha filha direito! – cutuquei de novo – _Você_ a fez sofrer! – senti as mãos de Edward em meus braços.

Jacob me olhou assombrado, a boca abrindo e fechando sem dizer nada, a pele escura ficando vermelha.

- Não... eu não... – ele murmurou – Bella, eu não fiz por mal... Eu nunca faria...

- Não diga isso, Jacob – Edward o interrompeu.

- ...minha Nessie sofrer – ele terminou.

Foi a gota d'água. Minha filha chorava desesperadamente. Ela precisava de mim. E aquele idiota só pensava em afastá-la de mim! Eu senti Edward se colocar entre Jacob e eu e abraçar firmemente minha cintura, me impedindo de chegar perto dele, enquanto Jasper segurava meus braços para trás. Mas eu não me importei.

- SUA? – eu gritei sobre o ombro de Edward – SUA? MINHA FILHA NÃO É SUA, JACOB!

- É melhor dar o fora, pulguento – ouvi a voz divertida de Rosalie atrás de mim – Ou só vão sobrar as pulgas.

- Rosalie – Edward a repreendeu – Eu sei que é difícil, mas não piore as coisas. E você, – ele deixou que Alice tomasse o seu lugar em envolver minha cintura e se virou para Jacob – É melhor que vá agora, Jacob.

- Mas... Edward... eu... – Jacob abraçou ainda mais Renesmee, que esperneava.

- Eu sei – Edward olhou firmemente para ele – Mas essa não é a melhor hora. Depois conversamos – ele estendeu os braços para pegar Renesmee.

- Não se depender de mim! – eu disse, mais calma quando Edward a devolveu para mim.

Eu sabia que me arrependeria depois. Já estava começando a sentir isso enquanto via Jake pular janela afora. Eu sabia que meu amigo não merecia que eu gritasse com ele daquele jeito. Pela estupidez, ele merecia sim uma boa surra. Mas não meus gritos cheios de raiva.

Mas eu estava cega de preocupação. Só o que me importava era que minha filha parasse de sofrer, que aquelas imagens dolorosas parassem e nunca mais aparecessem em sua mente.

Eu só esperava que ele me perdoasse mais tarde.

_________________________________________________________________________

_N/A: Olá!!_

_O que acharam? Aqui está toda a família! Todos os Cullen rodiando Renesmee!! Ela é princesinha da casa, né, gente!_

_E o Jake! Adorei fazer dele o pivô da confusão! Tadinho, ele não fez por mal, mas deixou a Bella louca da vida!!_

_Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado!_

_Pulinhos de alegria para: Vick Moreira Cullen, Teyas, Bruna Beck, Daidoji-chan, Luxuria Black Cullen, Bih Kannibal, Bex Cullen, Alice Moonlight Darkness e Nathalia Peverell._

_Juro que nunca encontrei lealdade maior como nessa turminha!! Ofereço servidão eterna pra agradecer a vocês, meus amores!! BEIJÃO!_


	7. Uma Canção Sussurrada

_Capítulo 7. Uma canção sussurrada_

- Vamos para casa, Bella – Edward beijou meu cabelo depois que Carlisle terminou de fazer Renesmee beber o remédio. Tinha sido difícil convencê-la a tomá-lo, principalmente pelo gosto amargo. Ela ainda soltava lamentos em meu colo.

- É uma boa idéia, querido – Esme tomou a mim e Renesmee em um abraço, pressionando seu lindo rosto no meu – Já terminamos o quarto dela. Está tudo limpo e em ordem por lá.

- Além do mais, Renesmee precisa descansar – Carlisle disse.

- E Bella precisa se acalmar – Edward me lançou um olhar firme ao notar que minhas mãos ainda tremiam levemente.

Um por um, todos os Cullen se aproximaram e se despediram de Renesmee, voltando às suas ocupações em seguida.

Eu a carreguei enquanto íamos para casa. Antes de sairmos, Edward ajeitou Renesmee em meus braços, pegou o pequeno edredom no berço e o colocou por cima dela. Então corremos pela floresta.

Eu só comecei a me sentir em paz quando cruzamos o portal da nossa pequena e confortável casa. Edward pegou minha mão e nos levou até nosso quarto, no fim do corredor.

- É melhor que ela durma conosco hoje. Ela pode se assustar se acordar sem nós – ele disse quando acendeu as luzes, encaminhando-se para tirar a colcha de nossa cama.

- Hum hum – eu concordei, balançando Renesmee suavemente em meus braços. Ela parou de soluçar por um momento e eu achei que tivesse finalmente dormido. Então a coloquei sobre a cama.

- Não... – Edward começou a dizer, mas eu já a havia soltado. Imediatamente, ela abriu os olhos e voltou a gritar.

- Oh, tente você, Edward – eu senti minha garganta fechar de desespero ao ver que não conseguia fazê-la se sentir melhor – Ela está acostumada que você a faça dormir.

Ele estava ao meu lado em um segundo.

- Venha, filha... – ele pegou Renesmee com cuidado e a aninhou em seus braços, abraçando-a – Você precisa se acalmar, amor. Ou não vai ficar boa logo... – ele sussurrava em seu ouvido; ela abriu os olhinhos para ele – Veja, eu e sua mãe estamos aqui com você – ele olhou para mim, seu olhar sendo seguido pelo de Renesmee. Ela parou de chorar e voltou a olhar para ele.

A sensação de paz se espalhou por mim por completo. Era lindo ver Edward embalar Renesmee: o modo como ele falava com ela, seguro e confortador; o jeito que passava a mão por seus cachinhos, tomando cuidado para não incomodá-la; como ele beijava de leve seu narizinho, acalmando-a. Eu me peguei sorrindo para mim mesma.

Meu torpor foi interrompido quando ele olhou para mim e fez sinal para a cama, encaminhando-se para ela. Ele se deitou vagarosamente, ainda sussurrando palavras doces para Renesmee, e a colocou cuidadosamente sobre seu peito. Ela estava com os olhinhos fechados, mas ainda resmungava.

Ele estendeu um braço para mim, esperando que eu me juntasse a eles. Eu me deitei a seu lado, encostando meu corpo à lateral do dele e minha cabeça em seu ombro. Com cuidado, coloquei meu braço esquerdo sobre Renesmee, abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou ensinar a você como se faz – ele sussurrou para mim com um sorriso pretensioso.

- Bem, seria muito mais fácil se eu pudesse ler mentes, certo? - por um instante, eu fiz um bico de irritação para ele. Edward me olhou de soslaio e deu uma risadinha, fechando os olhos em seguida e beijando o topo da cabeça de Renesmee.

Então, um sorriso também se espalhou pelos meus lábios quando eu percebi que ele cantava para nossa filha. Era a minha canção de ninar.

Se eu pudesse, choraria. Tudo por que Edward e eu passamos atravessou minha mente como um turbilhão, em lembranças tanto imperfeitas quanto perfeitas. Cada toque, cada perigo, cada momento desesperado, cada sorriso ou gargalhada, cada beijo, cada uma das milhares de vezes que ele me fizera dormir ao som de seus sussurros. E, por fim, nada disso estaria perdido, porque tínhamos nossa filha, a prova de que nosso amor realmente tinha existido, bem no meio de nós dois.

- Agora tente você – sua voz me chamou de volta.

- Você está brincando, certo? – eu sussurrei de volta. Edward sabia que eu NÃO era afinada! Como podia pedir isso?

- Vamos, Bella – ele revirou os olhos – Sua filha precisa de você. É simples, apenas siga as notas.

Percebi que ele movia os dedos sobre as costas de Renesmee, ao mesmo tempo ninando-a e dedilhando as notas da música. Eu me concentrei nelas e comecei a sussurrar lentamente. Por mais que isso tenha me surpreendido, eu fiquei muito feliz por perceber que estava, no fim das contas, cantarolando a melodia do jeito certo. Minha voz não era tão linda como a de Edward, mas parecia suportável.

Ele me puxou mais para perto e começou a me acompanhar. Por um instante, Renesmee abriu seus olhinhos sonolentos e me olhou. Eu parei imediatamente, imaginando que ela não estava gostando. Mas ela apenas me encarou e estendeu sua mãozinha para tocar meus lábios. A imagem de mim segurando-a e balançando-a lentamente na primeira tarde em que eu a pequei em meus braços tomou conta da minha mente. Eu cheguei mais perto e encostei meu nariz no de Resnemee. Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo, as duas apoiadas no peito que subia e descia de Edward. Então, ela se agarrou mais a ele, suspirou e voltou a dormir.

- Muito bom, amor. Continue – ele murmurou e sorriu em meu cabelo – Ela disse que está gostoso.

Então continuamos. E cantamos para Renesmee por quase toda a noite. Às vezes, Edward se movia para me olhar e me lançava seu sorriso torto. Era a melhor sensação que eu já experimentara. Eu poderia ficar ali para o resto da eternidade, aconchegada nos braços de meu marido e ninando nossa filha.

- Ela ama você...

- Eu sei – beijei a ponta do narizinho minúsculo de Renesmee. Então me virei para Edward e beijei seus lábios levemente, por três vezes – Eu amo vocês dois. Muito. Pra sempre.

FIM

_________________________________________________________________________

_N/A: Gente linda do meu coração!!_

_Desculpem pela demora, mas é que eu voltei pra faculdade e tá tudo uma loucura!! Além disso, eu tava com dó de postar o último capítulo... isso quer dizer que vcs vão deixar de falar comigo, o que me deprime bastante... é tão bom sentir toda a confiança que vcs depositam em mim... ai, vou chorar... Bom, chega de ser dramática!_

_Digam o que acharam!! To louca pra saber!!_

_Muitos, muitos, muitos beijos e abraços apertados para Catia Sofia, Bruna Beck, Daidojin-chan, Alice Moonlight DarkNess, Larissa Motoko, Teyas, Nathalia Peverell Cullen, Luxuria Black Cullen, Bih Kannibal, Betina Black, Bex Cullen. Eu não seria nada sem vcs, pessoal!!_

_Ah, só pra deixar vcs um pouco mais alegrinhos: tem epílogo!!! E um epílogo muito legal, que me fez dar gargalhadas por horas e chorar litros!!_

_Beijão a todos!!_

_Até mais!_


	8. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

Os dias que se seguiram foram deliciosamente lindos. Eu e Edward simplesmente observávamos nossa filha crescer.

O quarto dela foi uma surpresa maravilhosa. Esme pintou pequenas e delicadas borboletas roxas e lilases pelas paredes. Havia uma cômoda branca com puxadores de borboleta, um berço novo com véu branco, uma cadeira de balanço e fotos de todos nós em um mural. Mas ele apenas servia para que ela brincasse, porque mesmo muito tempo depois da primeira e única vez em que ficara doente, Renesmee insistia em dormir agarrada a mim e Edward, em nossa cama.

Por um tempo, Carlisle achou que devíamos insistir que ela comesse comida humana, além de beber sangue. Ele achava que ela se recuperaria mais rapidamente. Assim, em uma mesma tarde a cozinha dos Cullen foi invadida por oito vampiros, mais Jake, cada um preparando uma comida para bebês diferente.

Mas a diversão maior foi quando tentamos fazê-la comer. Quando percebeu que eu a pegava para colocá-la na cadeira de bebê na cozinha, Renesmee já fez o tão famoso bico de irritação de Edward. Um por um, apresentamos o que tínhamos preparado, tentando fazê-la comer das maneiras mais impossíveis e engraçadas.

Minha filha, por sua vez, foi bem criativa em sua rejeição. Ela arremessou papinha em Emmett; cuspiu legumes em Jake; empurrou o prato no colo de Esme; jogou sua colher de plástico em Jasper; gritou com Rosalie; tentou fazer Edward comer por ela; se recusou a abrir a boca para Carlisle e esvaziou o copo de suco em Alice. No fim de tudo, ela me olhou com olhinhos suplicantes quando me aproximei com o prato de mingau e eu não agüentei. Simplesmente a peguei em meus braços e lhe dei a mamadeira de sangue, ao que todos me vaiaram, divertidos.

Não muito tempo depois, quando já andava e pulava por aí sozinha, Renesmee adquiriu o hábito de nos levar para passear. Geralmente, o preferido era Edward. Nós nos sentávamos todos no gramado do jardim, conversando e rindo, enquanto ela o fazia se levantar, pegava sua mão na dela e o puxava pelo jardim todo, conversando com ele e lhe mostrando imagens. Edward colocava a outra mão no bolso da calça e deixava que ela o guiasse. Às vezes eles cochichavam alguma coisa um para outro, se viravam para me olhar e davam risadinhas. Eu lhes mostrava a língua e corria atrás deles; e logo estávamos os três dando voltas pela grama.

Algumas semanas mais tarde, quando ela já adquiria feições de criancinha, Rosalie lhe comprou um lindo jogo de chá, com xícaras, bule, açucareiro e pãezinhos de plástico. Eu, Alice, Esme e Rosalie nos sentamos com ela no chão da sala e montamos o jogo. Mas ela se recusou veemente a brincar de chá conosco. Tanto, que empurrou todas nós de perto. Então, correu até Jake e o fez sentar de frente para ela na mini-mesa. Pobre Jake, teve que tomar chá imaginário e colocar duas colheres de açúcar em cada xicarazinha. Depois, ele e Renesmee serviram o "chá" para cada um de nós. Emmett e Jasper pareciam que iam explodir de tanto rir e até meu lindo e sério Edward se juntou a eles no coro barulhento que fazia as paredes de vidro da casa vibrarem.

Depois, vieram os Volturi. Eu nunca me senti tão desesperada e assombrada pela possibilidade de perdê-los. Perder nossa família. Perder Edward. Perder minha filha. Eu simplesmente queria correr com eles dois dali, escondê-los, tê-los só para mim, seguros em meus braços. No fim das contas, de certa maneira, foi o que fiz. Então o pesadelo passou e nós pudemos continuar nossas vidas.

Com cinco anos de idade, Renesmee parecia ter treze. Como eu sempre soube, ela era uma mocinha linda: seu cabelo era comprido e cacheado, da cor exata do de Edward; o corpo estava esguio e alongado; seus olhos – meus olhos – estavam sempre brilhantes e curiosos, a boca ainda cor-de-rosa e as bochechas coradas. Ela também era a boneca preferida de Alice, que a vestia a penteava minuciosamente todas as manhãs. Entretanto, Renesmee sempre destruía seu trabalho ao correr descalça pela floresta com Jake e os outros lobos, ou ao brincar de luta com Emmett, ou ao jogar baseball com Edward e Jasper. Alice quase gritava de horror no fim da tarde, quando Renesmee entrava em casa suja, despenteada e com pedaços das roupas e botões faltando.

A crise com Jake e sua maldita impressão não demorou a vir. Em sete anos, eu me deparei com minha linda e furiosa filha no meio da sala dos Cullen, gritando para Edward que Jacob era sua Bella* e que ela o amava. Naquele momento, enquanto me colocava entre Edward e Renesmee, eu senti que a estava perdendo. Minha filha não era mais minha.

Mas ela me provou o contrário. Ela voltou para nós depois de alguns dias. Eu estava louca de preocupação, queria procurar por ela, mas Edward não deixou – ele estava mais desesperado que eu por perdê-la, mas seu orgulho era grande demais. Mais que isso, ele estava desolado por nossa filha ter nos deixado.

Toda a preocupação e a mágoa passaram na tarde em que ela entrou pela porta da sala de mãos dadas com Jake. Ele parecia acabado, os olhos inchados. Claro, ele não queria nada disso. Ele nunca tinha tentado tirar minha filha de mim. Renesmee correu até nós no sofá e pulou chorando no colo de Edward, pedindo desculpas. Depois do susto, ele simplesmente a aninhou em seu peito e começou a cantar para ela. Eu me enrosquei a eles e cantei também. No fim, estávamos os três sussurrando nossa canção de ninar, ela chorando e eu e Edward soluçando.

Até hoje, quando Jake está fora com o bando, ela pula nossa janela e pede para nós cantarmos para ela e Penny dormirem. Nós nos deitamos os quatro na nossa cama e ficamos a noite toda aconchegados e satisfeitos. Muitas vezes, Edward tira Penny dos braços de Renesmee e anda com ela pelo quarto, ainda cantando e acariciando seus cabelos pretos. Eu continuo na cama, observando Renesmee ressonar de encontro a meu pescoço e desembaraçando seus longos cachos.

Foi assim que essa canção de ninar nunca morreu. Nós a cantamos por gerações e gerações da nossa família. Ela reproduz o que somos: suaves, delicados, fortes, altamente preocupados e possessivos. Altamente apaixonados, no nosso jeito absurdo de amar.

_________________________________________________________________________

_N/A: Meus amores!!_

_Tá aqui o epílogo!! Espero realmente que tenham gostado!! Porque, afinal, nada disso estaria publicado se vcs não tivessem me dado tanto apoio!! Eu agradeço imensamente todas as reviews, todas as adições como fic favorita, todas as cobranças, sugestões e, principalmente, todo o carinho que vcs me dedicaram esse tempo todo!_

_Também peço desculpas pelas demoras para postar e pelas eventuais decepções, por os capítulos não serem maiores ou por a história não ser mais comprida. É que ela veio na minha cabeça exatamente do jeito que está, eu escrevi tudo de uma vez e não tive coragem de mudar anda._

_Ah, mas chega de falar baboseira! Desculpem, eu sou sentimental demais às vezes, hehehe!!_

_Só pra esclarecer: o trecho em que Renesmee diz a Edward que "Jake era sua Bella" foi inspirado na fic da Anna-Potter-Cullen, Caminhos, que pra mim é a história perfeita deles dois. Eu recomendo!_

_POR FAVOR, escrevam o que acharam – isso vai pra galera que não deixa review também! Preciso muito saber!!_

_Outra coisa: to com um projeto novo de fic, mas vai ser difícil terminar – pq eu escrevo td antes de publicar – por causa da faculdade. Mas eu ia ficar muitíssimo feliz se vcs dessem uma olhadinha em "Comptine d'un autre été"quando eu postar!_

_Abraços apertados e exagerados para todos que deixaram review: Teyas, Kagome Juh, Vick Moreira Cullen, Re Lane Cullen, Bex Cullen, N. Ransom, Melzin-chan, Bih Kannibal, Titia-Ro, Kate Simon Cullen, Menega, Alice Moonlight DarkNess, Bruna Beck, .Daidoji-chan, Luxuria Black Cullen, Nathalia Peverell Cullen, Catia Sofia, Larissa Motoko, Betina Black, Lakina e Mandiz, Vanessa S., Patty Carvalho e Angel Cullen McFellou. _

_Beijinhos!!_

_Adoro vocês!! _


End file.
